Moonless Raul+
was featured during the Los Vivos Epic Boss Battle. | gender/animal = Werewolf | rarity = Rare+ | type = Bombie | sale price = 1138 | force required = 15 | evolve from = Moonless Raul | evolve into = Full Moon Raul | quote = Raul survived two monster bites, but you won't survive his. or His bite is doubly infectious. | L1 atk = 3500 | L1 def = 2870 | L2 atk = 3506 | L2 def = 2875 | L3 atk = 3506 | L3 def = 2875 | L4 atk = 3520 | L4 def = 2886 | L5 atk = 3528 | L5 def = 2893 | L6 atk = 3538 | L6 def = 2901 | L7 atk = 3549 | L7 def = 2910 | L8 atk = 3561 | L8 def = 2920 | L9 atk = 3573 | L9 def = 2930 | L10 atk = 3587 | L10 def = 2942 | L11 atk = 3602 | L11 def = 2954 | L12 atk = 3618 | L12 def = 2967 | L13 atk = 3635 | L13 def = 2981 | L14 atk = 3653 | L14 def = 2996 | L15 atk = 3672 | L15 def = 3011 | L16 atk = 3692 | L16 def = 3028 | L17 atk = 3714 | L17 def = 3045 | L18 atk = 3736 | L18 def = 3063 | L19 atk = 3759 | L19 def = 3084 | L20 atk = 3784 | L20 def = 3103 | L21 atk = 3809 | L21 def = 3123 | L22 atk = 3835 | L22 def = 3145 | L23 atk = 3863 | L23 def = 3168 | L24 atk = 3891 | L24 def = 3191 | L25 atk = 3921 | L25 def = 3215 | L26 atk = 3952 | L26 def = 3240 | L27 atk = 3983 | L27 def = 3266 | L28 atk = 4016 | L28 def = 3293 | L29 atk = 4050 | L29 def = 3321 | L30 atk = 4084 | L30 def = 3349 | L31 atk = 4120 | L31 def = 3379 | L32 atk = 4157 | L32 def = 3409 | L33 atk = 4195 | L33 def = 3440 | L34 atk = 4234 | L34 def = 3472 | L35 atk = 4274 | L35 def = 3505 | L36 atk = 4315 | L36 def = 3538 | L37 atk = 4357 | L37 def = 3573 | L38 atk = 4400 | L38 def = 3608 | L39 atk = 4445 | L39 def = 3645 | L40 atk = 4490 | L40 def = 3682 | L41 atk = 4536 | L41 def = 3720 | L42 atk = 4584 | L42 def = 3759 | L43 atk = 4632 | L43 def = 3798 | L44 atk = 4681 | L44 def = 3839 | L45 atk = 4732 | L45 def = 3880 | L46 atk = 4783 | L46 def = 3922 | L47 atk = 4836 | L47 def = 3966 | L48 atk = 4890 | L48 def = 4009 | L49 atk = 4944 | L49 def = 4054 | L50 atk = 5000 | L50 def = 4100 }} __NOWYSIWYG__